Fragile
by Marvelousfanatic87
Summary: Set early on season 10. Reid suffers from a schizophrenic break. How will the team, and especially Reid, cope with him being off the team; and on medication? As the months pass, Reid's schizophrenia becomes worse, until something happens that will change him forever.


**Please review! This is set in the first couple of episodes of season 10.**

**Prologue **

Reid groaned as he opened his eyes. They had landed, and his headaches had returned. Something he was refusing to tell the others. With the recent depature from Blake, and Garcie's pstd symptom-they didn't need another need for concern.

"Hey, kid,we're here," said Morgan as he shook Reid's shoulder.

"Wh...?" Reid sat up, blinking.

"Wow, that was a really deep sleep-Spence," remarked JJ with a twinkle in her eyes.

"Was it a good dream," Kate asked with a smile.

"What?" He replied, more confused than ever.

"Remind me not to ask him any life saving questions right before boy genius here wakes up," Rossi chipped in. Morgan laughed, but then looked concerned when he saw that Reid wasn't laughing with them.

"Hey kid, you know we're just teasing..."

"Yeah, I know." Reid rubbed his forehead, and was very much aware of Hotch staring at him from behind.

"Are your headaches coming back?" Morgan asked, a little sharply this time.

"What? No, of course not. I'm just a little...motion sickness, I guess." Reid hated lying, and he was obviously bad at it.

"Motion sickness?" JJ wrinkled her forehead as she frowned. "Spence, you've flown a dozen times. You've never once gotten sick."

"Maybe it's the viral infection that's going arouind in the office," Kate commented, with concern.

"Yeah, I think that's what it is," agreed Reid. "Viral infection."

"You sure, kid?" Morgan asked, gently.

"Are you calling me a liar?" Reid asked, a little more aggressive than he meant to. Morgan raised his hands in self defense.

"Sorry, pretty boy, I'm just worried about you."

"We all are," added JJ.

"I know, just don't," sighed Reid. He couldn't wait to get off that plane, and to get Hotch to stop staring at him like that,

* * *

It was at home when he collapsed, and went into another nightmarish sleep.

_"Tobias, please help me! Tobias, please let me go."_

_"Can't, but I can give you the drugs. The drugs will help."_

_"No they won't, not in the end they won't."_

_"Can't let you go, father would be so mad."_

_"Please Tobasi."_

_Then Tobais appeared with a gunshot wound right in the forehead._

_"Look what you did to me, Dr. Reid. After all I did to try and help you! Look what you did to me."_

_"Please, I'm sorry. I'm sorry!"_

"I'm sorry!" Shouted Reid, as he sat up like a bullet. That was the last sleep he got that night.

* * *

Throughout the next few weeks the others noticed small changes in the young scientest. His clothes on him were unkempt. He was distracted with work. He stared off into space, more than usual. And those headaches. They kept on attacking him at work.

Hotch had pulled him into his office, one day, in hopes of finding out what was wrong with the young man. But Reid became aggressive, and snapped at Hotch-and even lost his temper. This unusual behavior caused Hotch to request Reid take some temporary leave, and to see a therapist-under direct orders. As well as to go back to N/A meetings. That was one of the things Hotch was worried about, possible drug usage again. This felt almost all too familiar during Reid's traumatic episodes after the Tobias Hankel case.

Still, Hotch wasn't satisified, and sent Garcia, JJ, and Morgan to go to his apartment from time to time during those few weeks.

Each time Reid seemed more withdrawn, and more angry at everyone. And his place was a wreck.

Hotch had pulled them all into a private meeting.

"I hate to be the one to break the news, but I think I know what's going on."

The others looked at each other, perplexed.

"With Reid, that is."

"I think he's having a mental breakdown of sorts," replied Garcia nervously. "Maybe the Maeve aftermath was a bit too much..."

'You don't think it's the..."Morgan fell silent, and Blake and Rossi looked confused at the stern reactions from JJ, Garcia, and Hotch to remain silent.

They all knew mentioning the drugs would lead them to be obligated to mention it to Cruz.

"No," said Hotch quietly. "I'm afraid it's worse than that.

"Worse?" Morgan now looked worried, very worried.

Hotch sighed.

"I really hate to mention it...but I think it might be schizophrenia."

Gasps were heard all around the room.

"That's a possiblity?" Blake looked shocked. This time Rossi was able to fill her in.

"His mother was schizophrenic."

"Hotch, are you sure?" JJ asked, fear lodged in her throat.

"Yeah, that's a pretty big accuastion." added Morgan. But despite their fears, both of them had a feeling Hotch was thinking in the right direction.

"Yes, as much as it pains me to mention it," sighed Hotch. "He's just showing too many signs of early symptoms to ignore. Headaches, changes of behavior, and even a couple of times-memory lss. He was unable to remember an UnSub's name during a meeting. I do think he needs to go the doctors, for his own sake."

"Reid CAN'T get schizoprehnia!" Cried Garcia. "That's so unfair! That's one of his worst fears...And he still has so much to do. He wants to have kids so badly, and write books. And he can still help people so much..."Her voice shook and JJ hugged her, tears in her own eyes.

"The therapist has come to the same conclusion," Hotch added, looking miserable.

"The therapist violated the doctor/patient code?" Morgan was angry now.

"She was required to, if she thought her patient was in danger to himself/herself, or others. She currently thinks he could be a danger to others-mainly victims-if he continues to work in the field with this condition.

"So what do we do, Aaron?" Rossi asked quietly.

Hotch sighed.

"Hold an intervention, I guess. Go to his house, and get him to come willingly to the doctors."

"That's going to be a fun meeting." said JJ with a sniff.

Hotch placed a gentle hand on her own hand.

"It's for Reid's own good, you know."

She nodded.

"It still royally sucks."

"Yes," he aggreed. "It does."

* * *

A young cashier from a nearby boostore looked at the young man who was sleeping on the couch during closing time.

"Sir, you need to leave. It's time to close." She shook his body.

"Sir?" The young man jumped. "What?"

"It's time to close."

He then looked confused, as he sat up.

"Where am I?"

It was her turn to look baffled.

"You're at a bookstore. O'Hara's Bookstore.

"O'Hara's..." The young man looked troubled.

"Do you need to use the phone?" The cashier asked, kindly.

"I...uh...yes...but...there's just one thing."

"Yes?"

The young man looked at her, his eyes-terrified.

"I don't know who I am."


End file.
